


Под покровом милосердной тьмы

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, Cervical Penetration, Head Injury, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Newt Scamander, Vaginal Penetration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Порой что только не таится в глубинах неизведанных пещер.





	Под покровом милосердной тьмы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [MT's Kinktober 2018](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003091) by [MercurialTenacity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialTenacity/pseuds/MercurialTenacity). 



> Предупреждения: нон-кон, накачивание наркотическим веществом, откладывание яиц  
> Примечание: читать на свой страх и риск

Когда Ньют заметил щупальце, обхватившее его лодыжку, было уже слишком поздно.

Он сделал шаг и споткнулся, записная книжка вместе с палочкой шлёпнулись в неглубокую воду, распугав косяк мелких сверкающих рыбок, которых Ньют как раз изучал. Ошарашенный неожиданным холодом, Ньют первые мгновения пытался хотя бы вытащить голову из воды, чтобы не промокнуть до нитки. Он подхватил свои заметки в спешной попытке спасти их от уничтожения — в этой пещере ему пришлось провести три дня, и он не мог себе позволить потерять все наработки.

Времени на оценку ущерба не было — нечто, обернувшееся вокруг его лодыжки, дёрнуло, и хотя Ньют успел дотянуться до палочки кончиками пальцев, они лишь коснулись её, и палочка снова оказалась вне досягаемости.

Вот неудача.

Ньют развернулся, садясь и пытаясь рефлекторно высвободить ногу из крепкой хватки. Он даже не мог разглядеть, что пленило его. Воды, хоть и неглубокие, были тёмными, и без палочки, способной осветить пещеру, ему оставалось только бороться с неясным ощущением толстого мускулистого щупальца, обернувшегося вокруг его икры. Каждый раз, когда Ньют пытался оттянуть его, оно сдавливало сильнее, резко дёргая, и Ньют всё безуспешно пытался найти точку опоры на скользких камнях, пока наконец не осознал: ему не удастся перебороть _это_ , чем бы оно ни было.

Щупальце настойчиво потянуло, и камни заскользили под Ньютом; забарахтавшись в воде, он приложился затылком о твёрдый выступ.

После всё стало как в тумане.

Добравшись до более глубоких вод, существо стало действовать быстрее, и едва стены пещеры сомкнулись над головой, а свет окончательно пропал, оставив в полнейшей темноте, Ньют стал остро мучиться от собственной беспомощности. В конце концов они остановились, но Ньют не знал, насколько глубоко было здесь или насколько далеко он от входа в пещеру; он не знал даже, что схватило его, но успел обнаружить, что у этого существа много, очень много щупалец.

Они разом обхватили его, оплетая ноги и бёдра, пробираясь под рубашку, и это было самым странным ощущением, что Ньют когда-либо испытывал. Тело существа было толстым и эластичным, и холодным на ощупь, но каждое касание при этом сопровождалось приятным покалывающим теплом. Должно быть, существо тоже этим наслаждалось — оно искало любую возможность прикоснуться к голой коже Ньюта. Щупальца скользили под одеждой везде, куда могли проникнуть, избавлялись от неё как от досадной помехи — и в итоге, разорвав рубашку по шву, стянули её с удивительной ловкостью. Остальную одежду постигла та же участь, и вскоре Ньют остался обнажённым посреди чернильной темноты, ласкаемый сильными отростками. Попытки Ньюта отбиться закончились тем, что его запястья тоже оказались в плену, и он с тревогой осознал, что всё его тело теперь в ловушке внутри извивающейся, постоянно движущейся массы. И руки, и ноги, и туловище — всё осязало обволакивающее тепло, исходящее от щупалец, которые бродили по телу, словно в поисках чего-то.

Скользкий кончик щупальца проник между ног, лишь задевая вульву — о боги! — и Ньют тут же лягнул со всей возможной силой, стараясь попасть по существу. Он сомневался, что сумел причинить хоть какой-то вред, но щупальце между ног всё-таки замерло. Оно отступило, однако Ньют так и не успел выдохнуть с облегчением — нечто толстое и округлое прижалось ко рту, надавливая. Оно было настойчивым, и другие щупальца присоединились, стремясь разомкнуть губы Ньюта, который мог лишь протестующе мычать, пока существо разжимало его зубы.

Слишком большое, оно заставило до неудобного широко раскрыть рот и остановилось как раз вовремя, чтобы не дать Ньюту подавиться. Существо словно не обращало никакого внимания на попытки укусить; оно вдруг начало... разбухать, блокируя зубы, заполняя весь рот и заглушая панические возгласы. На вкус оно было сладким.

Ньют рефлекторно сглотнул, чтобы не задохнуться, позволяя проникнуть внутрь заполнившему рот густому секрету. Он пролился в горло, тяжело оседая в животе, и голова кружилась тем сильнее, чем больше Ньют глотал, но остановиться уже не получалось.

Его тело испускало тепло; щупальца ласкали, и Ньют расслабился в их объятиях. Он понял, что всё это не так уж и плохо. Было так приятно ощущать, как его касаются, поглаживают и играюче исследуют. Зачем же бороться с тем, что отзывается в нём таким желанием? Даже посторонняя жидкость во рту казалась вкусной, согревая изнутри, размягчая, делая отзывчивее, и Ньют сосал, чтобы получить ещё больше. 

Щупальце, скользившее между ног, вернулось, но на этот раз Ньют не стал возражать. Существо заставило раздвинуть ноги, предложить себя вездесущим отросткам, и Ньют почувствовал, как они ласкают его складочки, как одновременно с этим внутри расцветает возбуждение. Какое блаженство...

Когда существо нашло вход и проскользнуло внутрь, Ньют едва не кончил от удовольствия, неожиданно поняв: именно этого он всегда хотел. В этом он так нуждался. Он желал быть заполненным, и — о боги! — это существо так восхитительно распирало его, создавая для себя место глубоко внутри Ньюта; всё больше щупалец присоединялись к первому, раскрывая Ньюта сильнее, проникая глубже и глубже.

Тело Ньюта содрогнулось, когда _оно_ поднялось до шейки матки. Ньюта никогда не трогали там, никто никогда не был так глубоко внутри него. Переплетения существа внутри тела ощущались жаром пополам с давлением; Ньют был будто заполнен до краёв, и когда что-то снова сдвинулось внутри, его тело поддалось, впуская. 

Щупальце, толкнувшееся в утробу, наверняка было крошечным, Ньют знал это, но казалось оно огромным. Проникнув в самое потаённое местечко, щупальце раскрыло его для существа, и Ньют уже был совсем не против. Снова сдвинувшись, существо успокоилось, но тут же появилось престранное ощущение чего-то, поднимающегося по щупальцам внутрь Ньюта. Маленькое и твердое, едва заметное во время движения по влагалищу, в матке оно вдруг стало ошеломляюще большим и продвигалось всё глубже и глубже, пока не достигло подготовленной утробы. А потом ещё и ещё, одно за другим — пульсируя внутри нескончаемым потоком, они заполняли раздающееся тело и приспосабливали его под себя. Вскоре тело округлилось от яиц, отложенных существом, и Ньют непрерывно поглаживал, поддерживая, свой тугой и тяжёлый, растущий на глазах живот.

Все мысли улетучились, и Ньют осознал: он счастлив — счастлив, что оказался таким полезным.


End file.
